Image Universe
The Image Universe is a fictional shared universe wherein many of the comic books published by Image Comics take place. Publication history The Image Universe began with the founding of Image Comics in 1992, launching with series such as The Savage Dragon, Spawn, Youngblood and WildC.A.T.s. Image Comics' nature of allowing comic creators to retain the rights to the characters they publish with Image had led to many characters entering or exiting the Image Universe as the creators move from or to other publishers. Image co-founder and Savage Dragon creator Erik Larsen generally treats the Image Universe continuity as though each title exists in its own universe, and any crossovers between different creators' characters are events that occur simultaneously in each respective characters' universes. When Jim Lee was an Image partner, his WildStorm properties such as WildC.A.T.s, Stormwatch, Gen¹³, Union, Deathblow, Wetworks, and Backlash regularly crossed over with other Image characters, but when he sold his studio to DC Comics, this ceased, and the WildStorm characters have since been incorporated into the post-"Flashpoint" DC Universe. Most of the comic characters in the Image Universe however are originally individually creator-owned from when the company was established. There were several Image crossover mini-series in the 1990s, such as Shattered Image and Altered Image, but only Mars Attacks Image had any direct impact on the titles represented, as the Martians' attack was also shown and referenced many times in the Savage Dragon series. In 2009, the Image Universe had its first major crossover in several years with Image United. Superheroes in the Image Universe * Ant * Allen the Alien * The Astounding Wolf-Man * Atom Eve * Avengelyne * Badrock * Ballistic * Berserker * Backlash (Wildstorm) * Black Samson * Blacklight * Bootleg * Brit * Bulletproof * Captain Dynamo * Celestine * Chapel * Christian Walker * Cougar * Cogliostro * The Crow * Cyblade * Cybernary * Damien Darkblood * Daredevil * The Darkness * Dart * Deathblow (Wildstorm) * Disciple * Donatello * Dupli-Kate * The Emissary * El Campeon * Firebreather * Frost * Glory * Haunt * Heatwave * Horridus * The Immortal * Impact * Invincible * Jack Staff * Jennifer Dragon * Kid Supreme * Knightsabre * Leonardo * Liberty & Justice * Madman * Menagerie (Image Comics) * The Maxx * Masada * Michelangelo * Mighty Man * Monster Girl * Omni-Man * Photon * Pitt * Professor Night * Proof * Psilence * Ramjet * Raphael * Rapture * Rex Splode * Ripclaw * Riptide * Robot * The Savage Dragon * Shadowhawk (Eddie Collins) * Shadowhawk (Luke Hatfield Sr.) * Shadowhawk (Paul Johnstone) * Shaft * The Shapesmith * She-Dragon * Smasher * Spawn * SuperPatriot * Supervision * Suprema * Supreme * Trencher (comics) * Tech Jacket * Union (Wildstorm) * Vanguard * Velocity * Vogue * WildStar * Witchblade * Wraith * Young Omni-Man * Super Dinosaur * Maddie Warner * God (Spawn) * G-Man (Image Comics) * Zera (comics) * Prophet (comics) Superhero teams in the Image Universe * The Atomics * Bloodpool * Bloodstrike * Brigade * Codename: Strykeforce * Cyberforce * Doom's IV * Dynamo 5 * Freak Force * Gen¹³ (Wildstorm) * The Guardians of the Globe * Hunter-Killer * The New Men * Noble Causes * The Olympians * The Pact * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (the Mirage series only) * The Teen Team * Stormwatch (Wildstorm) * Wetworks (Wildstorm) * Wildguard * Youngblood * Kiss Villains * Angstrom Levy * Bliss (Wildstorm) * Bomb Queen * Celestine * The Curse * Cyberface * Cy-Gor * Darius Dax * Darius Duck * Darkthornn * Evo (Wildstorm) * The Freak * Helspont (WildStorm) * Helmut (WildStorm) * Ivana Baiul (WildStorm) * Jack-A-Dandy * Jason Wynn * Baxter Stockman * Kaizen Gamorra (WildStorm) * Kenneth Irons * Lord Entropy (WildStorm) * Malebolgia * Mammon * Mother May I * Overlord * Overt-Kill * Sideways Bob (WildStorm) * Slaughterhouse Smith (WildStorm) * Shredder * Tremor * Violator Villain Teams in the Image Universe * Dv8 (WildStorm) * Phlebiac Brothers * Vicious Circle See also * Wildstorm Universe References External links * Erik Larsen's explanation of how the Image Universe works * Image Comics at International Hero * A Road-Map To the Image Universe Category:Image Comics Category:Fictional dimensions Category:Fictional universes